Puck and Sabrina Meet
by Dr. Josephine
Summary: THis is the story of when Puck tries to drown Sabrina and Daphne from his point of view. IDK please review but not meanly cuz thats just mean. THX!


**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic, And just so you know, its Puck POV. It's the scene in the first book where the girls meet Puck.**

I was sitting on my throne, bored as hell when two girls following my pixies wandered up. The older one with the blonde hair seemed especially fixated on my crown.

"Pixies," I said in my most demanding voice. "What have you found?" My minions buzzed in excitement. "Spies you say? Well, what do we do with spies?" They buzzed again. I laughed. "That's correct. We drown them!"

The girls started protesting, but my pixies just stung them. "Where are you taking us?" The older girl asked. I laughed again. When we got to the pool, my minions tied their hands behind their back. I forced the blonde one up on the diving board. This had never happened before, I wondered what I would do if she actually went in. I decided to wing it.

"You've made a terrible mistake, spy!" I shouted.

"Were not spies!" She yelled back.

"Tell it to the fish!" My pixies started laughing. I realized I didn't want to kill her, so I decided to stall.

"So, spy, would you like to repent your crimes before you meet your watery dooms?" I asked.

"What crimes?!" She took a deep breath, thinking I would push her in. I didn't have a plan to _not _let her die yet, so I just stood there.

"The crime of stealing the old lady from me!" The younger one spoke up. "Granny?"

"The one they call Relda Grimm."

"Relda Grimm is our _grandmother _ and we're not trying to steal her. We're trying to save her!" The blonde one with the attitude screamed. Save her, what?

"Save her?" I asked, trying to sound suspicious. "Save her from what?" This time they talked together.

"A giant."

My pixies buzzed around my head. They drowned (haha, get it?) me with questions, especially if it made a difference, and if we could still drown her?

"Well of course it makes a difference!" I snapped, getting annoyed.

"We're trying to get home. We need to save her before its too late." The younger one said, pleadingly.

I groaned, and quickly untied the blonde ones' wrists. Well, at least I didn't have to kill her, or save her. Ugh.

"Where did this happen?" I asked. "How big was the giant?" I didn't get an answer. She spun around, grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me into the pool. I lost my sword.

I shot up out of the water, I mean, a boy has to breathe, and stayed up above the girls, my wings holding me up. I laughed. That was a pathetic attempt.

The girl seemed angry. "You think this is funny?!?!?!" She began jabbing at me with my sword, which is awfully rude. She is very bad at sword-fighting. She continued her rant. "A kid and a bunch of flying cockroaches kidnapping girls and threatening to kill them? That's how you losers have fun?" Losers? I most definitely was not a loser. I was the Trickster King. Hence the throne and crown?

"Aww, we wouldn't have killed you. We were just fooling." I answered, as calm as I could.

"Well, if your done with your stupid, psychotic games, my sister and I have to rescue our grandmother."

"You've only been in town for two days and you've already lost the old lady." I said, bitterly, floating into their paths.

"We didn't lose her, she was taken by a monster as big as a mountain!"

"Well, if you've come looking for help, you've come to the wrong place. Rescuing old ladies is a job for a hero! I'm a villain of the worst kind."

"Good! We don't need your help!" She sounded angry, again. I didn't care, until I heard the little one's comment.

"I though Peter Pan was one of the good guys." I was sure my face turned red, and that steam was bursting out my ears.

"Peter Pan? I'm not Peter Pan! I'm Puck!" Seriously, what the hell!

"Who's Puck?" she asked.

"Who's Puck!? I'm the most famous Everafter in this town! My exploits are known around the world!"

"I've never heard of you." The blonde was stupid. For one, EVERYONE has heard of me. And second of all, you do NOT walk away from Puck.

"You've never heard of the Trickster King?" I. Was. Flabbergasted.

They shook their heads. I tried my other names.

"The Prince of Fairies? Robin Goodfellow? The Imp?" Grr, this was not going well. And it just got worse once the stupid little one opened her mouth again.

"Do you work for Santa?" I AM THE TRICKSTER KING NOT RUDOLF! But I didn't say this. Instead I said, " I'm a fairy, not an elf! You really don't know who I am! Doesn't anyone read the classics anymore? Dozens of writers have warned the world about me. I'm in the most famous of William Shakespeare's plays."

Stupid blonde haired girl had to say, "I don't remember a Puck in _Romeo and Juliet." _She seemed to be stupidly amused by all of this! The nerve!

"Besides _Romeo and Juliet_! I'm the star of _A Midsummer Night's Dream!"_ I was shouting my head off. Am I really that unheard-of? I absolutely HATED Blondie's tone of voice.

"Congratulations, never read it."

"The old lady is a goner! You'll get no help from me! I'm a villain!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

**A/N: Please Review! (author's sister: I is amaz-ed by mah sisssy's literate skittles!! Clearly she didn't take English lessons from me. I once said "This is some i_mighty fine_ ice cream. We is sittin on a Colonial Bench. We must talk like Colonielss." And I thought the word 'Wave' said 'Whore'. Ya. Don't take mah advise in reading spelling or talking. I need to relearn the English Language according to Kayla. . . . That's all I wanted to say. Anyway, review mah sisssys story or I will bite you, and then you will be a vampire, cuz I am Edward. Seriously, I am going to be Edward for Halloween. heheheh but not Edward Cullen. I'm being Edward Elric. FMA RULES!! WOOHOO! Kay, bye now.)  
**


End file.
